My Angel
by RachelRavenRothTheDemonEmpath
Summary: When a girl cries over a guy, she really loves him but when a guy cries over a girl, he will never love another girl like her "No matter what, no one will ever replace my sweet little angel. She took a part of me with her and I await the moment I meet her again."


Having her in my life was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. She was so fragile, yet she was so full of life. She had a rough childhood, an abusive family yet she would always see the good in everyone and everything. She gave them chance after chance and they betrayed her every time. I guess that's what broke her in the end.

She was beautiful, with her wavy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, she was perfect in every way. Her soul was as pure as a newborn child. Her eyes rarely loses its sparkle and when they do, we'd do anything we could to get it back. Me, Blaise, Pansy and Theo. She was our angel, our sweet little angel. We really loved her. I loved her more than just a friend though, I still do.

We knew her since she was seven. It was at a ball hosted by my family for Christmas. She was there with her twin, Violet and her father, Marcus. Blaise was the one who realised she was always left aside and Violet would hog all the attention. Her father would give a long introduction for Violet but a short sentence for her. When it was time for the children and teenagers to leave the party to go to their own upstairs, she sat alone at a corner, reading a book.

Blaise was about to approach her when Marcus Flint, a guy four years older than we were, sat with her. He managed to convince her to join him and a few other seniors. Being in his group was considered a big thing since he was what you would call the leader of the popular clique, just like what me and my friends were. Five months later, there was another gathering. Unfortunate for her, Marcus and his friends weren't there. They were at Hogwarts for their first year.

She was at the corner as usual, again with a damn book. This time, we went to her and played with her. She was closed off at first and it took a lot to make her smile. We never gave up, though. In the end, we got her to warm up to us. Blaise and Theo converted her into a prankster like them. The three of them came up with countless pranks, even uncle Severus wasn't spared. They dyed his hair pink, recorded him singing in the shower, braided flowers in his hair and many others. Mum and Dad gave up trying to stop them and would just sit back and enjoy it.

Once, we had a sleepover and the girls decided to have a room to themselves instead of two separate rooms. The next morning, when Pansy woke, she was about to wake her up when she realised her shirt had rose up a little and a bruise was on her hip. She asked her about it but my little angel passed it off saying it was from her hitting a table. Pansy told us about it and we made her show it to us, for us to put some ointment on it. When she lifted her shirt, Blaise accidentally poked the bruise making her drop it from shock and pain. Blaise lifted it back up and he saw another bruise on her ribs.

That was how we found out that her father hits her. Every time Violet says something against her, he would beat her up as a way to teach her a lesson. We were eight back then, he started to hit her since she was three. Her body was covered in bruises, both old and new. Scars were on every inch of her body. Her father forbade her to use anything to heal them, that was how she had the scars. To us, to me, she was beautiful, still. She made us swear we wouldn't tell anyone other than Flint. Saying he was pissed would be an understatement.

We'd know when she was hit. She would be quiet and she would flinch every time she moved. When that happens, we'd ask her to lay down and get some rest. When she was asleep, we'd sneak in and heal her wounds. We did that every single time it happened.

When we went to Hogwarts, we were all in Slytherin. All six of us were always close, no matter the situation. I dated her in fourth year and we were both in love. She became my world. She was all that mattered to me but it had to end, like every other thing. Oh, no! We did not break up. We'd never even thought about it.

It was during the summer after sixth year. We went to invite her over to the Manor for lunch when we found her on the floor. Fresh bruises covered her body and in her hand was an empty bottle of pills. Her eyes were sealed shut and a small smile was carved onto her face. She was cold, though. Ice cold. I would never forget that day.

She had finally snapped. After all these years, she finally gave up. Our little angel had to return to where she belongs. She had to leave for the heavens. Her dad had hit her earlier that day and I guess, she couldn't take it any more and she swallowed some painkillers. A little too much, though. She took eight pills at once.

Her funeral was the next day. I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe she left. I knew she would be happier but what about me? What do I do now? I need her. I always will. No matter what, no one will ever replace my sweet little angel. She took a part of me with her and I await the moment I meet her again.

Oh, my sweet Arianna, the things I do for you. Don't forget me just yet, okay?

Love, yours forever and always,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Every girl needs a guys who calls her his love, kisses her like he means it and holds her like he never wants to let her go.

I can't promise to fix all your problems but I can promise you won't have to face them alone.

When a girl cries over a guy, she really loves him but when a guy cries over a girl... he will never love another girl like her.

* * *

**Constructive criticism will be very appreciated!**


End file.
